fitopatologiauaafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Enfermedades de los encinos en la Sierra Fría de Aguascalientes, Ags., México
Los encinos (Quercus spp.) son un recurso natural muy importante para el ser humano. Desde hace varios años se ha observado la muerte de ellos en la Sierra Fría de Aguascalientes. Los objetivos de este trabajo fueron: 1) Conocer los agentes que están causando la muerte de los encinos en la Sierra Fría de Aguascalientes, 2) Establecer la distribución de áreas afectada en la Sierra Fría, 3) Determinar las especies de encino afectadas y 4) Señalar su importancia como fitopatógenos. A través de transectos se muestrearon 28 localidades de la Sierra Fría, Ags. Cada transecto incluyó la revisión de 20 árboles, para observar los síntomas y signos en los árboles afectados. Además, en cada sitio se revisaron 100 árboles con la finalidad de localizar ascomas y basidiomas de los fitopatógenos. La identificación de los fitopatógenos causantes de enfermedades se realizó con base a los síntomas y signos (ascomas, basidiomas) presentes en los encinos. Se encontró que los cancros fueron los síntomas más importantes observados en los encinos estando presentes en el 92 % de las localidades estudiadas y variando su incidencia de 15 % a 75 %. En encinos vivos, maduros, los fitopatógenos encontrados causantes de cancros fueron: Phellinus robustus, P. gilvus, P. everhartii. En encinos jóvenes y maduros se encontró a Ganoderma lucidum. También, identificamos a Biscogniauxia atropunctata e Hypoxylon thouarsianum, hongos con baja patogenicidad y oportunistas, afectando a encinos debilitados por factores abióticos (sequía, heladas) y otros fitopatógenos. La especie de encino más distribuida y dañada fue Q. potosina. El hongo Hypoxylon thouarsianum fue el más distribuido encontrándose en 12 de las 28 localidades estudiadas, seguido por B. atropunctata encontrado en 8 de 28 localidades. SUMMARY Oak trees (Quercus spp.) are a very important resource for human beings. Since several years ago, oak mortality has been observed on the Sierra Fría, Aguascalientes. The objectives of this study were: 1) to know those agents causing oak mortality on the Sierra Fría, Aguascalientes, 2) to establish the distribution of affected areas on this sierra, 3) to determine oak species affected in the area of study and 4) to indicate its importance as a plant pathogens. Twenty eigth locations on the Sierra Fria were sampled through transects. Each transect comprised a visual inspection of 20 trees, to observe symptoms and sings on affected trees. In addition, 100 trees were inspected at each location in order to detect ascomata and basidiomata of plant pathogens. The identification of plant pathogens was based upon the presence of symptoms and signs (ascomata, basidiomata) on oak trees. Cankers were the most important observed symptoms on oak trees, being present in 92% of study locations, and on 15 to 75% of trees. On alive and mature oak trees, plant pathogens, causal agents of cankers were: Phellinus robustus, P. gilvus and P. everhartii. Ganoderma lucidum was found on both, young and adult oak trees. Biscognauxia atropunctata and Hypoxylon thouarsianum, fungi of low pathogenic capacity and opportunistic, were also identified, affecting weak trees stressed by abiotic factors (drought, frosting) and other plant pathogens. The most abundant oak species, and the most affected species as well was Q. potosina. Hypoxylon thouarsianum was the most widely spread fungus being present in 12 out of the 28 study locations, followed by B. atropunctata which was found in eight out of the 28 study locations. Palabras claves/Key Words: Quercus spp., Phellinus robustus, Phellinus gilvus, Phellinus everhartii, Biscogniauxia atropunctata, Hypoxylon thouarsianum, Ganoderma lucidum.